


Short story chapter 528

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [34]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 528, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 528

\- Actually… I only have to bite his neck!

 

The misterious woman took off her cape and jumped to Acnologia’s back.

 

\- Lady Anna! - yelled Ichiya, looking at Acnologia from where she jumped, with Jellal, Erza and Wendy.

 

She was exactly where she said, in Acnologia’s neck. She climbed the dragon’s neck until she find a soft zone to bite him.

 

Acnologia’s painful roar could be listened by everyone. He tried to took off the woman in his neck, but she was really good at dodging the huge claws of the dragon.

 

Twenty were the times she had to bite him to make the dragon turn human. And when he saw her, his face changed.

 

\- Anna! I thought you were dead by illness!

\- Oh, yes. I was dead. Blame your brother for that.

\- Who else is alive?

\- Everyone, except Marion and Azrael’s descendants.

\- Gabriella too?

\- And your daughter, Morgana.

\- How is she?

\- Identical as her father, Onii-san.

\- What do you mean by identical?

\- Same magic and appearance as her father, with a few blood exception.

\- Fairy…

\- Your kingdom awaits, dragon demon king of the fairies.

\- I can’t return. Not like that. My hands are not clean. I can’t.

\- At least, give your daughter the opportunity to punch you in the face.

 

Acnologia hugged Anna. He needed it, after 400 years of mental suffering.


End file.
